Simplify the following expression: $\dfrac{144t^4}{36t}$ You can assume $t \neq 0$.
Explanation: $ \dfrac{144t^4}{36t} = \dfrac{144}{36} \cdot \dfrac{t^4}{t} $ To simplify $\frac{144}{36}$ , find the greatest common factor (GCD) of $144$ and $36$ $144 = 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 3$ $36 = 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 3$ $ \mbox{GCD}(144, 36) = 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 = 36 $ $ \dfrac{144}{36} \cdot \dfrac{t^4}{t} = \dfrac{36 \cdot 4}{36 \cdot 1} \cdot \dfrac{t^4}{t} $ $\phantom{ \dfrac{144}{36} \cdot \dfrac{4}{1}} = 4 \cdot \dfrac{t^4}{t} $ $ \dfrac{t^4}{t} = \dfrac{t \cdot t \cdot t \cdot t}{t} = t^3 $ $ 4 \cdot t^3 = 4t^3 $